Strategies, tips, and tricks
Below are compiled strategies, tips, and tricks from various Cookie Run lovers around the world. Beginner As a beginner, you need to carefully decide or think before you spend or use anything so you can gain as fast as possible. *Be familiar with the game nature. We recommend you to use your first coins to upgrade powers like the Jelly, Energy Potion, and Bonus Time. The maximum level is 30, but level 20 is good enough for a starter pet. * Practice makes perfect. The more you run in a new area, the more familiar you will be with the jump or slide timings. For example, some gaps require delayed double jumps, some obstacles require fast double jumps. * You can use the Invite Event to earn the Zombie Cookie for free, Gold Drop (which helps a lot for coin earning), and even 100 Crystals. You also will get lots of other prizes, like coins and Lucky Draw. ]] * You can add other Cookie Run players on Line to help send and receive gift points and hearts. Line IDs can be found almost everywhere, one of them is the section. * Keep an eye out for limited-time events which give out free coins, powerups, and even crystals. * Daily resets are on midnight GMT+9 each day, and weekly leaderboard resets at Sunday 9p.m. GMT+9. Find your own time zone by checking on your device's time and date settings. * Be generous with sending Gift Points, it is the best way to earn coins for beginners. See below for more. How to get more? Cookie * Get the Zombie Cookie for free from Invite Event. * C-grade and B-grade and A-grade cookies can be earned from Lucky Draw. If you get the same cookie again, it will upgrades your cookie for free. Even if you really lucky, Lucky Draw sometimes gives A-grade cookie, but very rare. * Rather than buying with Crystal, you may want to wait some time and try to unlock them for coin purchase by reaching certain goals. Some of them are pretty easy to be unlocked if you start to master the game. Pet * C-grade, B-grade, and even A-grade pets can be earned from Pets Lucky Draw. If you get the same pet again, it will upgrades your pet for free. * Before you're going to hatch the Extra Rare Egg, make sure every A-grade and S-grade pets you own are in the highest level (with the exception of Cony Balloon, Brown Balloon, and Gold Drop that are cannot be obtained from Extra Rare Egg) so you will hatch a new and different pet. Upgrade your new pet to level 8 before you hatch the egg again, so you will always get a new and different pet. gives "Bonus Time Jellies" up to every 38 seconds.]] * Use Crystals for purchasing the Extra Rare Egg, which gives a random A-grade and S-grade pets. The only exception is the B-grade Cozy Yarn which can be earned from Pets Lucky Draw, not Extra Rare Egg. Treasure * Maximize Cookies and Pets to level 8 and earn a treasure for free. * The treasures cabinet only fits 20 treasures (and to upgrade 15 more space, you need to buy with 100 Crystals). Any unwanted treasures that you obtain by maxing C-grade or B-grade pets and cookies can be sold off to free up space (you can repurchase those treasures you got from maximizing cookie or pet). * High level of S-grade treasure often fails to upgrade with coin/common upgrade. You can better save your Crystals for purchasing guaranteed upgrade. Crystal Crystal is the premium currency in the game. You can get Crystals from purchasing with real money. Please use them wisely. * Other than purchasing, you can earn Crystal from: ** Between 1-5 Crystals from levelling up your XP ** 1 Crystal for playing daily (the daily count resets on midnight GMT+9) ** limited-time events ** 100 Crystal from inviting 50 friends via Invite Event. ** Promotional offer, like the coupon code for 100 Crystals event (May 28 - June 4, 2014) * The following treasures will give you chance of getting free Crystal, although only one can be obtained without purchasing with Supreme Treasure Chest: ** "20~50% chance of getting 2 Crystals for playing daily" from Lv. 50 Golden Club Trophy, which can be earned if you reached Level 50. ** "Between a 2 and 21% chance to get 5 Crystals during your first login of the day" from Big Crystal Ore ** 5~50% chance of getting 2 Crystals for playing daily from Rare Sapphire Brooch *Most users will recommend using the Crystal for purchasing the Extra Rare Egg, which gives a random A-grade and S-grade pets. The only exception is the B-grade Cozy Yarn which can be earned from Pets Lucky Draw, not Extra Rare Egg. * Remember again to use them wisely. Some players are managed to get high scores and good wealth because they're excellent on using Crystal very carefully. Coins There's a main technique for harvesting coins called "Coin Farming". However, these tips will help users maximizing their coin farming. * Immediately buy and upgrade the Buttercream Choco Cookie. Even more, you can earn or upgrade the cookie for free from Lucky Draw. * Equip the Gold Drop pet, which gives you 100 coins every 19-12 seconds. Treasure from reaching Level 8 of this pet is the Gold Drop's Pure Gold Bar, which gives you even more coin bonuses. * Coin bonus effects stack. With the 25% coin bonus from Buttercream Choco Cookie Lv8, 10% from 10 Million Champion Belt, 12% from the Treasure Merchant's Safe Box, 11% from Gold Drop's Pure Gold Bar, and Double Coins from Random Boost, players can earn up to 241.88% coin bonus. * More coins can also be earned from using Gold Coins Boost from Random Boost and Pirate's Bomb at the same time. * Pet abilities have a cool-down period which is paused when magnetic jelly is in effect. Therefore, if you are "coin farming" with Gold Drop, try avoiding magnet powerup jellies. * Avoid using Fast Boost powerup and Blast jellies to get more Gold Drop coins per run, because when the cookie running faster, more coins will appear in the later stages of the game with more difficult obstacles and a possibility getting a giant gold coin spawn could not be caught when the cookie is running faster. * When you have many hearts and you want to earn some coins in a short time, you can use S-Grade cookie with Holy Feather equipped, (if you have no Holy Feather, use Cookie]) and hit 4 obstacles in Stage 3, your health will become very low, and there'll be red light flashing. There'll be 2 Bonus Time jellies in Stage 3 and when you collect it, you'll be in the Bear Bonus Time. You'll gain at least 1.5K coins per round. This takes very short time but it's a waste of hearts. Gift Points * Be a good and generous player. Send hearts to your friends and always return the favor (sending back energy will give you 5 Gift Points and 3 more because you are sending in correspondence). * Lucky Draw can be a faster source of coins provided that there are enough Line friends gifting points back and forth. * Instead of immediately accepting gift points, wait until you can 'Accept and Send' to keep the gifts bouncing back and forth. * Bragging your score (even if your score is not your highest score) gives you 5 Gift Points. You can brag to your 10 friends whom have change their settings to not receive Cookie Run notifications, so you will get 50 Gift Points without sending messages that spams your friend. * When weekly ranking resets, have a low point score to overtake all the others on line for 2 points each, allowing a wide margin to overtake their ranking again later for more points. Weekly ranking resets on Sunday 9p.m. GMT+9. XP *More XP are earned from running as long as possible. Some ways to get your cookie run longer are detailed below. *Using "Double XP" for 800 coins (or free from Lucky Draw) can be very useful while you're playing for high scores not coin farming. How to get high score? Gaining high scores and topping the leaderboard are always every player's dream. Becoming familiar with the game's advantage or disadvantage, and personal judgement about which combo fits the best is the key of reaching high scores. Each players have different playing style and speed, so a strategy that fits in one player may not fit in other players. Run Longer Running longer for some players are important. Not only because this is one of the key for reaching high scores, but cookies that survive longer gets more XP. * A high level Zombie Cookie can help with obstacles in higher stages. Upon each revival you get a few seconds of invulnerability. *Fast Start Boost does not use up any energy while in effect, allowing for a slightly longer run. However don't use Fast Start if you have pets like Cozy Yarn or Gold Drop. You will miss out on one or more pet ability activation. *Use the Slower Energy Drain from Brain Gum or Random Boost. It is vital for sustainability. gives slower energy drain up to 32% slower.]] *Pirate Cookie's ghost ability helps at higher stages where focus should be on survival rather than obtaining points. Pirate Cookie is often used as the Relay Cookie. * Random boost can be reshuffled at half price until a useful one is in effect. * Many people have different strategies to survive longer. Example combos are: Hero Cookie with Rare Garlic; Hero Cookie with Wishing Star; Zombie Cookie with Brain Gum; Wizard Cookie with Book of Wizdom. Higher Scores *Cozy Yarn pet generates Bonus Time Jellies every 38 seconds at max level. As a B-grade pet, it is cheap to unlock and upgrade, and very possible to obtain by Lucky Draw. *Because bear jellies appears much more often season 2, using Ninetales Cookie will generate huge difference in score. * Smashing into obstacles with power jelly effects or certain treasures generates additional points. *Special Force Cookie costs 135,000 coins to purchase but will assist even if you are using another cookie by converting obstacles into star candies. Special Force Cookie shoots stars only when running normally, so it will gain more points overall by avoiding jumps and slides as much as possible in the first few stages. *The Angel Cookie's Holy Feather treasure is obtained by having a level 8 Angel Cookie. It provides a weaker magnetic effectm but it is still very useful (because you can use it on every cookie). * The magnetic aura effect of Angel Cookie and Angel Cookie's Holy Feather stacks. With a lv.8 cookie and +9 feather, all coins and jellies on the screen will be attracted. *Both Magnetic Aura and Slower Energy Drain effect are vital for earning more scores while sustain on the longer run. *Hero Cookie combos well with Jellyco Cube. Jellyco's treasure at level 8 provides additional points. *Random boost can be reshuffled at half price until a useful one is in effect.